Finding a Family
by irene2005
Summary: Delliro Ava John is living with two mortal parents and goes to a public school. She constantly wears nail polish, for whatever reason, and soon gets sent to camp. Will she find where she truly belongs again? Or meeting a person in a blink of an eye change everything? Or perhaps both?
1. Catastrophe

**Chapter 1: Catastrophe**

* * *

Before anything else happens while this story unfolds, keep in mind that I was just trying to survive.

So, my name is Delliro Ava John, I am 3 years old, I know how to talk (but I don't do that often), run, swim, walk, and do the subjects for school, and my family is crazy about clothes and fashion. Me? I've never really been interested, or care for that matter, more of a writer, reader, and a jock. But, I do it for my family. My daily wear is usually some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Baby girl!" Mom called, snapping me back into reality, "Hurry up! We have to get you some new clothes."

"Yea Delli! We might miss the sales! " My brother, Chris, hollered after. He was always about saving money and getting the cheapest price. I didn't want to go, but reluctantly walked down the steps.

"Come and you will get nail polish!" Mom says, negotiating with me. That had me up and running. Quickly calculating the fastest route to the garage, sprinting to get into the car and buckle up. To be truthful, I have no clue as to why I love nail polish as much as I do. It just stuck to me. I vaguely remember having to put on nail polish for the first time when I was less than a year old by a woman. I am surprised that it hasn't come off yet.

" We have a weird family.." Chris muttered. That got me thinking how I was the odd one out anywhere. At school and at home. Both of my parents has blond hair with brown eyes while I have a sandy colored hair with an eye color mixture of grey and blue. I have tried to talk to my mom because dad was... Uhh... anyway mom had never answered the question, just redirected my attention.

"Hey!" I jumped at the sound of a voice. "Sorry, you weren't responding.." Chris apologized. I sighed. Once we went inside the mall, again there was no good nail polish. Or clothes. It was a sunny day and a perfect day to swim and have fun. Instead here I was. Inside bored as hell. That was until I had this pulling feeling in my gut. And that is when my mom's phone rang.

* * *

 **A/N: Soo.. I am going to end it there. Not sure where this is headed but feedback please? Oh and credits to FreeformFay72 for inspiring me to do Percy Jackson Fanfiction.  
**


	2. To Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Sorry that last chapter was shorter than expected.. However I am thinking of ideas so suggestions are welcome! This is going to be a long chapter soo.. yea.. Okay, enough with this. ENJOY!**

As I was ushered into the car, Mom had told us what happened. Once we pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital Mom said in a firm tone," Wait here. Chris look after her." Her voice clearly commanded my brother and I.

After 30 agonizing minutes, I had enough.

"Bye Chris!" I whispered and sprinted off into the hospital. I didn't look back in case Chris was following me.

I burst through the doors sensing dread everywhere, but pulling me was my own fear. Fear of a loved one dying. Fear of sadness. Fear of destruction. I look everywhere, until two rooms caught my eye. Door one, I carefully open it, and almost scream out of terror. By now I am sure I am hallucinating because there was a monster. In a dark room and looked at me with red, blood-filled, eyes. It looks like it might attack but something is holding it back. But what? I discard that thought and I quickly shut the door and enter Door two.

BINGO!

I see them. The thought of the monster immediately is gone. Mom, who is crying, and Dad, who is asl- dead. I know it., but with a doctor who looked like a kid. I rush inside but picking up pieces of the conversation.

 _It will be fine... Let her go.. Come with us. ._

"Mom?" Her head snaps up and looks at me with sadness, "Dad has passed right?"

The doctor looks shocked and eyes me slowly. " Yes, sadly he has. Hi, I am Dr. Solace, by the way."

"I am Delliro, age 3" I don't have a clue why I am telling the doctor this but I feel like I can trust him. My teal nail polish glows as if agreeing with me.

"Nice to meet you, Delliro. Now tell me, why are you so pale?" Dr. Solace asks.

Instantly, images of that monster in Door one had appeared. "In the room next door, Door one, there was a black monster with red eyes and something holding it back.." I say shaking. All he does is nod. I feel another soul rising and see my mom, now covered in blood. I scream and Dr. Solace turns, shocked.

He then saw a odd shaped bull charging toward us. Magically, a figure appears next to me and Dr. Solace lets an arrow fly. The bull had exploded into dust leaving me parentless and in a room with two strangers.

The other boy, the one who came out of the shadows, had seen me.

"W-W-Was t-that a M-minotaur?" I say stuttering. All eyes are now laid upon me.

(*_*)

The doctor's name is Will, and the other was Nico. Yes, it was a minotaur but with them I now feel safe with them so I told them my story. About the nail polish and my suspicions of a family.

As if testing me Nico had said "Parli italiano" **( meaning, do you speak Italian.. GOOGLE TRANSLATE)**

"Si" **( Sorry I don't remember how to do the symbol on top..)** I replied. Even though it felt forgein on my tougne I roughly remember how to speak. Then I realized I left Chris. I jumped out of the window with out any warning and landed with only a sprained ankle.

(*_*)

Moments after the greeting, she jumped. Delliro JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW. Did she have a death wish?

As I ran towards the window, to see if she is okay, I see her limping to... Grover? As I wave he takes notice and somehow gets Delliro back into the room.

(*_*)

Chris! I limp over to him while he picks me up and returns us to the place where I jumped. While I sit, I notice that Will and Nico both know Chris.

"Hey Chris?" I ask, "Do you know them?"

As he sighs he takes off his 'shoes' to reveal hooves. "My name is Grover and I was your 'brother' for a while" Like as in a Satyr! I gasp and Will comes over to look at my right ankle, I hum to myself "Fight Song" by Rachel Platen. There is a warm feeling in my ankle and now I could move it.

However the shock on Nico's face is quite concerning. It not like I haven't done it before.

"Let's get you to a.. summer camp, it's called Camp Half-Blood an-" I cut him off

"Half-Blood? As in the one in San Francisco?" It can't be. Dad had said it was fake, a strawberry field.

"Yes the one there. Let's get going." Will declares.

_ **A/N: Ok so that was long. I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Sorry, It was loong..**


	3. Introducing

**A/N: I don't have a plan when to update and when I don't soo.. Yea ONWARDS TO THE STORY**

As we get into Mom's car, both Will and Nico stare a me.

"You are taking this extremely well for your age." Will looks at me up and down. While Nico, on the other hand, is looking at me like I came from Mars.

"I don't get it." Nico muttered. Will shot him a glance clearly saying, _Don't freak her out._

"Where are you from?" Nico asked.

"Uh.. Erm.. I don't know. I'm sorry.." I rub my nails out of habit. I look up to see one exasperated face of Grover, one understanding face of Will, and a disappointed face of Nico. I hate to be a disappointment so I furiously think about facts about me.

"But I do know that I have ADHD, and I am accepted into an online school in Stanford, an-"

"Nico,Will, she was adopted. I am sure that she is a demigod though.They were her foster parents. And I have no clue who her godly parent is. i have suspicions but I don't know for sure." Grover cut in.

Both boys looked at Grover then back at me.

"Continue about your college career please." Will asked, curiosity filling him. How does a 3 year old go to Stanford for Hades sake?

"Umm.. Well.. You see... I major in Linguistics, Interpretation, and Translation. I took tests online and surprisingly got accepted. Even though I am much too young, they accepted me, however, letting me take the class online."

"And about the singing and your ankle being better? I mean don't think that I haven't noticed." Nico questions.

"I don't know, after all I am only three years old."

After that the ride was quiet. Will and Nico talking, Grover playing with the radio, and me, constantly stretching my limbs.

(*_*)

"We are here!" Grover says, or exclaimed. Although Will and Grover is happy, Nico is frowning.

"Why are you down, Death boy?" Will teases.

"The entire 5 hour journey, with a child of the Big Three, and no monster attacks?" Nico explained, "That is odd."

"Sorry for eavesdropping but, my nail polish is magical or something.. It hasn't come off or even chipped in 3 years!" I comment.

Suddenly, two pairs of eyes are on me.

"HEY GUYS!" a very loud voice is heard.

As I look up, I see a scrawny boy, about 12 years old waving towards us.

"Race ya guys up!" Grover looks at me,Will and Nico.

Then they all look at me.

"We are going to give you a five second head start okay?" Will nodded. But before I can say anything Grover beats me to it.

"She is really fast. We are going to need the head start." Now, I nod.

Thankfully, they take the hint and start running."

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" By now I see a crowd by the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.

I count down, while searching for the fastest way up. They are already halfway there but with my route I should be able to beat at least 2 out of 3.

I take a few steps back and sprint/ jog towards the big tree in the middle. Digging my feet into the ground for better grip and speed, I pass Will and Grover. Almost at the top I see Nico sprinting next to me, and I now sprint to win.

"Yes! I win!" I yell, pumping my fist up. Next came Nico, then a tired Grover who tied with Will.

"I told -huff- you -puff- so. " Grover says out of breath.

"Wow you are fast!" Will manages to say.

"Again?" I ask hopefully. Chr- Grover always got tired and said 'later' when we raced.

"Later" A voice behind me says. Everyone except for Nico jumped.

Noticing that I am the center of attention, I hide behind Grover.

"Hi Chiron. We brought a new demigod, her name is Delliro Ava John. Age 3, and we don't know who her godly parent is." Grover introduces me.

 **A/N: I probably will post a new chapter again today because I have soo many thoughts right now. Okay Baii!**


	4. Seeing him again

**A/N: I DELETED THE STORY WHEN I WAS SO clOSE TO FINISHING IT! (chapter) NO! uGH! 2 HOURS OF WRITING! Anyways continue on!**

Then the campers started to ask me questions.

"How are you so fast?"

"Which cabin are you staying in?"

"How did you come here?"

"Why are you so young?"

That last one caught me. The questions kept coming and I answered the best I could.

"I took the height of the mountain and the approximate speed I was going to jog at and yea.. I don't know my cabin. I came here by car. Because I am young?"

"Ahem." Chiron said. He was a regular man in a wheelchair, well was until he stepped out. He was a centaur! I caught myself before I was staring to long.

"You will know more about Delliro during campfire. You may continue with your activities." Then he turned to me and said, "You will stay in Cabin 11. Connor!"

Connor looked like he was 12 maybe 13? He had brown hair and toned muscles. "Hey! i'm Connor Stoll. I'll show you to where you are going to stay." Then he whispered "Can you play pranks?"

"No Connor, not today!" Chiron told him. How he heard? I have no clue.

"Hi! I am Delliro but you can call me Delli." I introduced myself as we went from cabin to cabin.

"Cabin 11!" He entered.

"Is this one for Hermes?" I guessed.

Shocked, he looked at me, "How'd you know?"

 _Was it not obvious?_ "The symbol of Hermes was right there." I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh right." Connor flushed. "So I will make a deal with you. You tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me."

Sounds fair, "You first."

"Uhh.. I have an older brother named Travis and he went to look into middle schools. We both love pranks too." He said, clearly was not ready to go first.

"I am adopted, I can read, write, I have ADHD, swim." I say, "Oh yeah! I am going to Stanford in about a week."

When I look at him, his mouth is gaping wide open, and his eyes are going to pop out soon. I was going to tell him that when,

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Hi Will! Hi Nico!" I greet them.

"Um.. Hi?" Nico replies.

"Hi! Anyways, Percy and Annabeth is here!" Will instantly says, barley containing his excitement.

Will and Connor dash of, and when Nico starts to leave I ask, "Are you the Son of Hades?"

He freezes only to overcome his shock he hesitantly replies, "Yes.."

(*_*)

How does she know that? She is only 3 years! Granted, she beat us while running but still!

"Hey, can I call you Delli?"

"Yea.. Also, can we talk somewhere more.. Secretive?" Delli asks me.

I nod, at lead her to the beach. I sit on the bench near by and ask, "So what is your question?"

"So.. basically, when my mom and dad...passed.. I felt the souls going into the Underworld." She whispers.

I freeze. Again. That isn't possible. Hades did not have another child did he?

(*_*)

I saw him stiffen and that was my cue to leave.

"Thanks for talking with me. Oh, and I know that you have a crush on Will! Ok bye!" I rush out my words and sprint to Connor.

"Hi Connor!" I say, jumping on his back.

"Hi. Who are you?" I stop moving causing me to slide off of Connor. Elbowing Connor, I shoot him a look, I want him to introduce me. If you haven't noticed, I hate crowds.

Of course, he doesn't get it.

"Ya stupido. **( Know what it means? )** " I mutter.

"You got that right." Another voice chuckles.

Feeling a bit more confident, "Hi! My name is Delliro, or Delli, and I am 3 years old."

"Cool! I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy says. He has sea green eyes and black hair.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter o-"

I interrupt her, "Daughter of Athena?"

I see their faces and I immediately look down.

"Oh I'm sorry that I interrupted you."

"It's alright." Annabeth said.

But deep down I knew this action was not 'alright' yet I still had done it. I don't want to cause any trouble so I sprint into the woods. Then a voice says " _You know what will happen if you cry. Stay strong. But that was not okay. Don't eat dinner today."_

"I understand." I mumble, talking to myself.

"Ciao. cosa c'è di sbagliato?" **( hey. What's wrong?)** A strangely familiar voice comforts me.

I look up and see him. Someone who I remember as Nathanael William John. My brother.

"Fratello? Sei davvero tu?" **( Brother. Is that really you?)**

"Sì, mia sorella." Nathan replies. **(Yes, my sister.)**

Then I black out.

*FLASHBACK*

"You will never be safe." She seethed. The woman I never wanted to meet again.

Then it shifted.

"Tell Nathaniel that you two must save me." The god.. Apollo? is wrapped up in chains and is bleeding. Really badly.

"Give him another round and send him back." The little white door at the end is pulling me closer.. and closer.


	5. Wait I'm not 3!

**A/N: Don't have much to say except for CONTINUE reaDING! Wait! Yes I do! Sooo sorry for not uploading as much! And I am rushing things like Solangelo, Percabeth.. etc.**

 **InvisibleReader: Maybe.. Maybe not.. ;)**

* * *

When I finally come to, I see a worried Nathan, Nico, and Will.

"Uhhh..Hi?" I say, but it comes out more like a question.

"You have been here for less than a day and you manage to get into the infirmary already!" Will exclaims. "That's worse than Percy!"

"What happened?" Nico questioned, eyeing my brother, "and who is this?"

"Will, Nico, meet my twin brother Nathaniel , or Nathan," I say turning to Nathan,"Nathan meet Will and Nico."

"SO what happened was that I had a dream or flashback thing and the god Apollo I think... Asked Nathan and I to save him or something" I recall.

Will looked troubled but decided that the answer should come sooner or later. Nico stayed with me and asked _many_ questions. And Nathan went to Chiron's office.

"Is it just me or does Will and Nathan look alike? And Nathan looks way older are you sure you are twins?" He looks at me warily.

"Now that I think about it, Nathan has changed a ton, and they do look alike." I reply now deep in thought. _Ya stupid. How did you not realize that? Others did before you. Pathetic._

Just then Nathan comes in with a smile and a bunch of others too. Connor, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron, who talks first.

"Nathan is now an official year round camper. " I jump up and hug him.

"Hey how old are you?" Percy asks Nathan.

"10 why?" Nathan obviously doesn't understand.

"Because, idiot, we are twins and I am certain that I am three. So either my foster parents did something or your foster parents did." Everyone stares at me in shock. Which seems to happen regularly.

"Well I assure you nothing is wrong with me. Trust me, I know when something is in my body.. You however..not so much" Nathan looks at me and scans. Yes, SCANS! Who knew?

"She has a chip in her brain, and Delli also seems to have a smi - sprained ankle." Nathan observes.

After the shock Will, shooed everyone out to do surgery. Injected me with a needle as the world falls black.

*After the surgery*

My eyes opened and instantly I regret it. Pain shoots in my head as I groan.

"Good you are awake! Here eat this." Will hands me a piece of ambrosia that tastes just like the school's fresh baked cookies. ( Don't judge me!)

Instantly, the pain is gone however, I must rest. Doctor's orders.

 **A/N: Yes I know.. It moves way too fast it also might not make sense. I hope it will in the next chapter.. Baiiiii**


	6. The Prophecy

**A/N: Yes it will be hectic.. I just hope it will turn out fine.**

After I am FINALLY free from the infirmary, I meet up with Nathan.

"Hey! You are out!" Nathan exclaims as he bear hugs me.

"Yeah - wheeze - yeah.. I need to breath!" I point out. "And I need bigger clothes."

My clothes are starting to get small. No duh. I'm in a 3 year old's clothes at the age of 10.

"Hey! Looks like you need more clothes! Well, ones that fit you anyways." A girl, definitely a daughter of Aphrodite, observes me before taking me to the cabin.

"Oh my name is Piper, Piper McLean." She braces herself for something but here I am, confused as what is going on. "You know the daughter of Tristan McLean? The actor?" Nothing. Piper also gave up too. But she looks relieved that I am not shouting..

"Delliro John." I say. As she hands me multiple sets of clothes.

"Jeans?" I shake my head. Too uncomfortable.

"Leggings?" Too tight.

"Do you have shorts?" Piper looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Shorts? Maybe.." Piper gives me some basketball shorts. "Like these?"

"Yeah, that will work, thanks"

I put on the shorts and the Camp Half-Blood shirt. Walking out with bags of clothes Piper insisted that I need.

I headed over to Hermes cabin to put down my clothes, I moved aside while opening the door. I saw the paint bucket on the door!

Soon enough I went to the tool shed to pick my weapon. Although nothing felt right. The swords were either to heavy or too light. The daggers seemed like it was nothing. The bow and arrows, well it was okay. So I picked the bow.

(*_*)

At the camp fire, my brother was claimed!

The symbol of Apollo glowed. "Hail, Nathaniel John, Son of Apollo."

We sang songs and had smore's.. It was awesome

(*_*)

And from there time seemed to fly by. And then it was my- no our 11th birthday. On March 14.

Then years went by. Training and having fun. Nico and Will finally got together, I am 13, made so many new friends, and camp is way more fun than school.

(*_*)

 _Delliro dear please, it is now time for Nathaniel and you to go save me. I will send a prophecy, make us proud child._ Apollo's voice repeated.

 _"No please! Don't go! I still have questions!"_

And I shot awake. To see Travis and Connor looking down at me.

"That was a dream. Twice." I pant, getting out of bed, shaking.

"Oh ok. " Connor said.

"Want to tell us?" Travis finished.

"No thanks. I am good.." I replied. They looked suspicious but let it slide.

The day went by perfectly, until, campfire.

Everyone assumed that because Nathan is Apollo's child that I am too. Wrong.

Instead the symbol of Hermes had appeared. Hell, even Chiron was surprised.

"Hail, Delliro John, Daughter of Hermes." And right then Rachel Dare comes running with a prophecy.

 _The twins whose parents aren't the same_

 _To the god Apollo remains_

 _The one who first survived Tartarus_

 _Shall be on the way, Thus_

 _The one who plays with fire_

 _Shall be able to find the lyre_

When it registers everyone's mind, Connor and Travis looks at me than Rachel and back to me. I just shrug.

"So it is obvious that the twins are Nathaniel and Delliro, the one who plays with Leo, and the one who first survived Tartarus is.." Chiron trailed off.

"Percy and Annabeth?" a camper suggested.

Percy and Annabeth both looked to Nico who looked defeated. He just nodded and Percy spoke up.

"Actually... We were not the first ones to escape Tartarus.."

"It was actually, Nico." Annabeth finished.

Ripples of confusion rang throughout the crowd. Everyone murmuring to each other.

"Silence!" Everyone falls quite, "Leo, Nico, Nathaniel, and Delliro will go on this 'mission'. You will leave tomorrow."


End file.
